CCS and Hogwarts The two sides collides !
by CCSHP luver
Summary: Sakura and gang goes to Hogwarts! They have to protect Harry Potter! This is my first fanfic so please be nice . Rated to be safe. Oh and please RR!
1. Invitations

Disclaimer-----I do not own Harry Potter or Cardcaptor Sakura. They belong to JK Rowling and Clamp. I wish they belonged to me though......  
  
CCS and Hogwarts--- The two sides collides !!  
  
Chapter one----Invitations  
  
'....' Thoughts "...." Speaking *....* Telephaty (....) A/N  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was a bright and sunny Spring morning in Tomoeda. The flowers blooming, birds are singing, and nothing could break this peace, that is what you think...... when a loud...  
  
"HOEEEEEEEE!!!!!!! I'M LATE!!!!!!!!" Screams a 15 year-old Sakura Kinomoto as she scrambled out of bed and puts on a pink tank top and a green mini- skirt.  
  
"Kaijuu, it's Saturday, you are not late for anything."  
  
"Thanks for reminding me onii-chan, and I AM NOT A KAIJUU!!!Oh, and ohayo otou-san"  
  
"Ohayo Sakura. Here is breakfast." Fujitaka served pancakes.  
  
"I SMELL PANCAKES!!!!" came a squeaky voice from upstairs.(A/N-Touya and Fujitaka knows about the cards, guardians and stuff.)  
  
"Here is your breakfast Kero-chan."  
  
"Thanks Sakura, boy, your pancakes sure ARE good Fujitaka-chan!!!"  
  
"Thank you Kero."  
  
Touya went outside to get the mail. Suddenly, an owl flew by and dropped a letter on his head. It was addresed to Sakura Kinomoto, Tomoeda, Japan, 3rd bedroom to the right on second floor. 'What the heck.' Touya collected the rest of the mail and went back inside the house.  
  
"Kaijuu, you got mail dropped of an owl."  
  
"Lemme see onii-chan!!And I AM NOT A KAIJUU!!!"(A/N I pitied Touya so I did not let Sakura stomp on his feet ^^)  
  
Sakura looked at the envelope. It was adressed to her, all right, and the sticky-thingy for the envelope was strange: it had a lion, serpent, badger and raven on it.  
  
"Go on Sakura, open it."  
  
~*~*~*The Letter*~*~*~  
  
Dear Miss Kinomoto,  
  
We are pleased to say you have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. There will be a list of things you need to have with Mr Eriol Hiiragizawa. For more information, please talk to Mr Eriol Hiiragizawa. He will give you your train ticket, get you to England and help you get your supplies.. 1st term starts on September the 1st. You will be sorted seperately and you will start 5th Year. Apologies for not inviting you earlier, but we wanted you to finish what you are supposed to do. We await your owl reply no longer than July the 31st . You will also be protecting Harry Potter in school, and you are only allowed to tell him about your powers.  
  
Minerva Mcgonagall  
  
Deputy Headmistress.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Wow. Otou-san, can I go to this place?"Sakura said as she handed Fujitaka the letter. She made a mental note to call Eriol.  
  
"Well, since Eriol, Tomoyo and Syoaran are going, I suppose you can go too."  
  
"WHAT?!HOW CAN YOU LET KAIJUU GO TO SCHOOL WITH THAT GAKI?!"  
  
"I am NOT a KAIJUU, and Syaoran is NOT a GAKI!!!Thank you otou-san, I'll go pack!!"  
  
Just then, the phone rings. Fujitaka picks up the phone.  
  
"Moshi-moshi, this is Kinomoto household. How may I help you? Oh, it's you Tomoyo, I'll tell Sakura to pick up the phone. SAKURA!!!TOMOYO WANTS TO TALK TO YOU!!!"  
  
"COMING!!!"  
  
"Hi Tomoyo-chan, did you get a letter to Hogwarts? You did? Cool! Otou-san said that I could go, how about you? Really? Well, we better start packing!! Ja ne!!"  
  
"Otou-san, Tomoyo can come!!"  
  
"That's good."  
  
Sakura rushed upstairs only to find an owl perched on her chair. 'Guess that's the thing I need to send a reply to.'  
  
~*~*~*The Reply*~*~*~  
  
Dear Deputy Headmistress,  
  
I am able to attend your school and looking forward to.  
  
Sakura Kinomoto  
  
Sakura handed the letter to the owl and watched it flew away. 'Well, I guess its time to call Eriol.'  
  
~*~*~*Eriol's house in England*~*~*~  
  
Eriol Hiiragizawa was watching T.V. . Suddenly, the phone rang. He picked up the phone.  
  
"Moshi-moshi. Ah, it's you Sakura, oh, about that letter......well, I'll come over in a minute to explain. Ja!"  
  
'Guess it is time for explanations.'Eriol thought as he teleported to Sakura's house door.  
  
~*~*~*Back to Kinomoto household*~*~*~  
  
Someone was knocking on the door. "Sakura, go get the door okay?" "Sure otou-san!" Sakura opened the door and led Eriol in.  
  
Before anyone could speak, Touya asked, "What are YOU doing here?"  
  
"I came to explain some stuff to Sakura. Fujitaka, I am sure you already know why your daughter is going to Hogwarts."  
  
"Yes, I do."  
  
"Good, now I am going to explain about who this 'Harry Potter' is. As you might already know Sakura, you are going to Hogwarts to study magic and..." He was cut off by Sakura saying, "I already know magic!!" "Sakura, witches and wizards use different type of magic. Now as I was saying, you are going to Hogwarts to study magic, and protect this boy called Harry Potter. A dark wizard called Voldemort wants to kill him. Well, is that enough information?"  
  
"Actually, no. How can you get me to England?"  
  
"I'll teleport you to my house over there with your suitcase now. Have you packed yet?"  
  
"HOEE!!!!!" Sakura rushed upstairs to pack.  
  
"I'll take that as a no then."  
  
Sakura stuffed her book with the Sakura cards inside it and stuffed Kero inside it with some extra pudding a gameboy. Then she rushed down-stairs.  
  
"I'm ready Eriol-kun!!"  
  
"Ok, say your goodbyes. Oh, and you can come back here for the christmas and summer breaks."  
  
"Ok. Bye otou-san, onii-chan!!! See you at Christmas time!!"  
  
"Bye Sakura, take care and write often!!!"  
  
"Bye Kaijuu, be sure not to stay close to that gaki. Oh, and you nearly forgot this." Touya handed Sakura her key.  
  
Thanks Touya and bye!!" Sakura held Eriol's hand as they disappeared into Eriol's house in England.  
  
^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^ TBC  
  
Please review!! Flames will be used to erm......to burn other flames!! Thanx!!  
  
~~~Lina Sakura saS 


	2. Welcome to Diagon Alley

Disclaimer-----I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura or Harry Potter, they belong to Clamp and Rowling yada yada yada......  
  
CCS and Hogwarts The two sides collide !  
  
Chapter two----Welcome to Diagon Alley  
  
'....' Thoughts "...." Speaking *....*Telephaty (....)A/N  
  
A/N: Some things I forgot to include in the last chapter-----Yue stayed back with Touya and Fujitaka to protect them and well, Sakura did say goodbye to Tomoyo ^__^ that's it!  
  
^=^=^=^=^=^= ~*~*~*At Eriol's house......erm mansion in England*~*~*~  
  
"Eriol, is this your house in England?! Looks more like a mansion to me." It was true. There were a lot of doors and windows, and there was a huge and fancy staircase leading to the second, third, forth and fith floor.  
  
"Call it whatever you like, I'm telling Spinel and Nakuru to come and greet you AND bring your luggage upstairs to your room. SPINEL!!! NAKURU!!! I'M BACK AND SAKURA'S HERE TOO!!"  
  
There was a sound of rushing down and shouts of "Coming!!!". Spinel was the first to come down. "Hello, Sakura! Have you brought Kero?"  
  
"Yup, he's in my bag..." She was cut of by Kero popping out of the bag saying, "Hi Suppi!! Do you have any pudding?"  
  
"Kero-chan, I have already stuffed a lot of pudding inside the bag. DO YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT YOU FINISHED IT ALL?!!"  
  
"Yup, and I want MORE!!"  
  
Before anyone could say a word, Nakuru came down and squeezed Sakura so hard.  
  
"S-stop it Nak-kuru,you a-are suf-focating me!!" Sakura managed to stutter out.  
  
"Okay Sakura-chan!!" Just then, Eriol spoke up.  
  
"Nakuru,will you bring Sakura up to her room? And also get THIS bag up." Eriol shoved Sakura's bag into Nakuru's hand. "If anybody needs me, I'll be in my room reading." And Eriol teleported to his room. "It's not fair!! I can't teleport, so I have to climb the stairs!!" Nakuru complained as they walked up the long flights of stairs. They finally reached the fifth floor. "Sakura-chan, our rooms are here." Nakuru led Sakura to a room especially reserved for her.  
  
"Here is your room Sakura, isn't it just nice?"  
  
Sakura just stared. Her room was majestic. It was painted a light shade of pink. There was a T.V set and a White door leading to a huge balcony. On that door's right was another green door, leading to the bath. In the bath there was a HUGE swimming pool.(A/N:Imagine washing in a swimming pool. Cool ^^) On the left of the pool was a spa. The opposite side of the spa was a towel-holder and a pale pink vanity desk. Ok, back to the room. In the room, there was a HUUUUGE bright pink bed with three pale pink pillows and a fluffy hotpink blanket. Plus, the bed had white sheets and the curtain-things. Beside the bed there was another bed, tinier this time, for Kero. It's sheets were white, the pillows and blanket were yellow. The curtain-things was yellow with pudding printed on it.(A/N:I thought that was really funny ^^)  
  
"It's not nice, it's BRILLIANT!!" said Kero while he lay down on his mini bed. "I'm going to take a nap. Wake me up when it's time for dinner okay Sakura?"  
  
"Sure Keo-chan. I'm going to explore the manor a bit with Nakuru. Is that alright with you Nakuru?" Sakura said to Nakuru.  
  
"Sure!! I'll first show you to the living room. You can relax there a bit and explore the other places tomorrow."  
  
"Okay. Now where is the living room?"  
  
"Follow me. Ah, here we are!!" Nakuru stood in front of a large blue door. She opened the door and motioned Sakura to follow her. 'Wow', Sakura thought. The living room was three times bigger than her room. It has aqua coloured deluxe plush sofas with aqua coloured pillows. There was a glass coffee table that has a chinese vase on it. There was a huge screen on the wall which Sakura assumed to be the T.V. There was a huge glass window with aqua curtains. Beside the window was several aqua coloured beanbag chairs. And on the opposite of the beanbag chairs was a picture of Clow Reed.  
  
"Soooooo Sakura, what do you want to do?"  
  
"Erm......how about watch T.V?"  
  
"Okay, what do you want to watch?"  
  
"How about Pokemon?"  
  
"Sure!!" Nakuru opened the DVD player and put in the Pokemon disk. They watched for about an hour and a half. It was time for dinner. Nakuru and Sakura rushed into Sakura's room to wake up Kero, only to find his bed empty. "Maybe he went down already." Nakuru said thoughtfully. Sure enough, when they reached the dining room, Kero was already there, eating everything on sight. Nakuru and Sakura sweatdropped a little at this. But that was before Sakura started to notice the dining table's dishes. There was everything there.Steak, veggies, sushi, chicken, rice, porridge, you name it, everything was there.  
  
"Sakura, are you going to eat or not?" asked Eriol.  
  
"Yes I am going to Eriol-kun, I was just wondering how I could stuff all these food down.  
  
"You don't need to eat everything, just eat as much as you want."  
  
"Okay!"  
  
Soon everybody was stuffing their faces with food. After dinner, Sakura and Kero both decided to go to bed. "You should,"Eriol said, "Tomorrow we will be going to Diagon Alley. You will be getting your supplies there."  
  
"Night Eriol-kun!"  
  
"Night Sakura!"  
  
*^*^*^Next morning^*^*^*  
  
"SAKURA!! GET UP!! YOU ONLY HAVE 30 MINUTES BEFORE WE GO TO DIAGON ALLEY!! THE OTHERS ARE ALREADY READY OUTSIDE THIS MANOR!!!" Kero shouted.  
  
"HOEEEE!!!" Sakura quickly jumped into her jeans, pink tank top and trainers. Then she rushed down stairs for breakfast. Kero slowly flew down though, because he already ate. Sakura grabbed a piece of toast and drank a cup of orange juice. Then she and Kero ran to the door and met the others.  
  
"What took you so long Sakura? Did you oversleep again?" Eriol asked.  
  
"Yeah, I kinda did. So, lets go to Diagon Alley!!"  
  
"Okay, Kero, Nakuru, Sakura, lets go!!" And they teleported to the Leaky Cauldron.(A/N Spinel could not go, he wants to stay at home and sleep.)  
  
~^~^~^At the Leaky Cauldron^~^~^~  
  
Sakura and friends arrived in the Leaky Cauldron. Before anyone could ask any questions like "This is just a pub. Are you sure you brought us to the right place Eriol-kun?", he said, "Follow me."  
  
So everyone followed Eriol into a place with just a blank wall. Again, before anyone could say something, Eriol tapped the wall with a stick. The wall moved and Eriol said to everyone, "Welcome, to Diagon Alley."  
  
~*~*~*~*~ TBC  
  
Thanx for the reviews everyone ^_________^ 


End file.
